The present invention relates to a transfer tape for masking correction. More particularly, it relates to a transfer tape for use in a method of correcting erroneous images by means of masking wherein the transfer tape is pressed onto the surface of a paper or other articles having the erroneous images by means of a hand-operative pressing device to transfer the pressure-transferable masking layer thereof onto the surface, thereby masking the erroneous image on the surface from view, and thereafter the correct image can be written on the transferred masking layer by means of a writing device such as ball-point pen or pencil.
Heretofore there has been known a masking correction transfer tape of this type wherein a pressure-transferable masking layer containing a white pigment was provided on one surface of a film-like foundation. A hand-operative transfer device using the transfer tape was also known.
With respect to the masking correction transfer tape of this type, the important factor for determining whether the tape is good or bad is whether the tape satisfies all of the following requirements:
(1) Breaking property of the masking layer
When pressure is applied to a given portion of the masking layer, that portion is readily separated from the remaining portions and any undesired portion is not transferred.
(2) Crack resistance of the masking layer
When a desired portion of the masking layer is transferred, cracks do not occur in the transferred masking layer.
(3) Transferability of the masking layer
When a pressure is applied to a given portion of the masking layer, the whole of that portion is completely transferred.
(4) Writing property
When a letter or the like is written on the transferred masking layer with a writing device such as pencil or ball-point pen, the flatness of masking layer does not vary, due to the writing pressure.
In the case of using the transfer tape in the hand-operative transfer device, all of the above-mentioned requirements are very important, because better performance than that of a conventional correction liquid is required.
However, none of the conventional correction transfer tapes of this type have satisfied all of the above four requirements. For example, a correction transfer tape, which was fit for use with respect to the breaking property, was poor in the crack resistance, and another correction transfer tape, which was fit for use with respect to the crack resistance, was poor in the breaking property. Still another conventional correction transfer tape wherein a wax was incorporated in the vehicle of the masking transfer layer to improve its pressure-transferability, resulting in good breaking property, had the drawback that it was poor in the crack resistance and writing property.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transfer tape for masking correction which is excellent in all properties of breaking, crack resistance, transferability and writing property and accordingly able to achieve a favorable masking correction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer tape for masking correction which exhibits excellent effects when it is used in a hand-operative transfer device.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description hereinafter.